At present, in the Internet field, message routing is implemented based on the address of a recipient in the Internet.
With electronic mail (email) as an example, when a user composes an email, entry of an email address of the recipient in a recipient field is required, such that the recipient can receive the email. With Instant Messaging Software as an example, a user first needs to add a registration number of another user as a friend, and then the two parties can perform instant communications.